Alduin (Clan VulonJun)
Loves: gems, pearls, space, and deep, rich colors. Hates: His superstitious nature, sending members of the clan away, the smell of uncooked fish Favorite Color: Ruby, Violet Least Favorite Color: Brown Friends with: Ruzica, Dibella, Erebus, Narciso, Amaretto Married to: Erebus Hoards: Diamond Rings Personality and Basic History Unlike what his name implies, Alduin is not a proud dragon overcome with a thirst for dominance. Rather, Alduin is a peaceful dragon, too busy trying to find new bracelets to even consider taking over the world. One of Alduin's loves is the night sky, and he can often be found in the twilight watching the moon. He is actually quite knowledgeable about the moon and it's various phases, and loves to tell anyone who will listen. Dibella and Alduin are related. They are technically Uncle and Niece, but because of the closeness of their age they consider themselves to be cousins, and quite close ones at that. Despite Dibella's harsh nature, she will indulge Alduin's superstition. She's excellent at palm and tarot card readings, and Alduin is constantly having her tell his fortune. As the clan shifted from Shadow to Ice, Alduin has became the Clan leader. After Leviathan returned and came back to his senses, he refused to reclaim the title of leader, and officially gave it over to Alduin. The clan has flourished under his rule, as the focus was shifted from being small and self-sufficient to large and trade-oriented. Alduin claims it's his luck and caution that guarantees the clan a profit. At one point, Alduin had exalted all but two of his children. He is incredibly superstitious, and if his clutches are born on "unlucky days, in unlucky numbers or with unlucky colors" he has to exalt them to protect the clan. No one is quite sure what any of the variables are, because they seem to change daily. He nested with Ruzica, who did not want her children exalted and quickly sold them to other clans behind his back. Alduin was furious at this, for the children had mirrored their parents in colors and genes. Claiming this would have brought the clan great luck, Alduin accused Ruzica of treason and threatened to banish her. His anger was short-lived, and thanked Ruzica for protecting the children from him. After they made peace it was decided they would again nest together. Both are desperate to raise children and keep them within the clan, and would love to be parents together. Their love is purely platonic, but strong. Alduin considers Ruzica to be his most trusted friend, especially in a time of need. In Alduin's eyes, Ruzica would be a better leader, but every offer he makes to her to take control of the clan is turned down. Alduin had another clutch with Ruzica, but after his favorite child Valentine passed from a heart condition, he's refused Ruzica's offers to nest since. After that, he nested with FishTaco, hoping to bring more Nocturne dragons into the clan. All the hatchlings were Nocturnes, but they gained their mother's adventurous spirit and ended up leaving the clan. Not wanting to deal with the heartbreak of his children leaving him again, Alduin stopped nesting and instead starting bringing distant family into the clan. He first found his brother Paarthurnax and invited him to join the clan. They didn't get along at first, but eventually Ruzica and the others helped them see past their differences and now they're quite close. Alduin appointed him to be the head of Dom efforts in the clan. He also would continually bring in his grandchildren/great-grandchildren, and in some cases, his great-great-great grandchildren. Although the only one who has stayed in the clan is the stoic Imperial (who nobody is sure what his name is). When Alduin's grief over Valentine hit a peak, Erebus stepped in and temporarily took over the clan. The break from all the pressure helped Alduin collect his feelings and begin to move on. Through these months Alduin and Erebus grew incredibly close and the two began a relationship. By the time Alduin took back his leading role, the two were engaged. The two are happily married and decided that Alduin wouldn't nest any further. As a Leader Category:Lightning Dragon Category:Coatl Category:Clan Leader Category:Male